


Once Upon A Dream - Olicity at Disneyland

by arrow_through_my_writers_block



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cuteness overload, Disneyland, F/M, Fluff, Fluffiness, Humor, Olicity At Disneyland, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrow_through_my_writers_block/pseuds/arrow_through_my_writers_block
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity visit Disneyland and cuteness and fluff ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Dream - Olicity at Disneyland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhhMyyDarla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhhMyyDarla/gifts).



> This came about by a photo prompt on tumblr! The photo is below. :D

 

Oliver squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face back into his pillow, trying to keep the morning light away. He knew when they pulled up to the hotel down the street from the parks and glimpsed the white shuttered windows that he would be forced to wake up early. And there was an absence in bed. A cold absence. Normally he would slowly glide toward wakefulness with the luxurious feeling of Felicity’s smooth leg thrown over his hip or tangled with his at the ankles. Normally he could feel her hot breath against his chest. But today he felt nothing but the sheets.

He attempted to drift back into sleep, snuggling deeper into his pillow, imagining it was covered with Felicity’s fragrant hair. But the sunlight had already defeated his slumber. So he pretended, hoping his ruse would deter the woman he heard singing in the bathroom from dragging him out of bed.

Felicity had begun singing Disney songs long before they had reached Anaheim, belting out every string of lyrics, regardless of how obscure the selection. It brought a wave of happiness through him to see her so excited, but he hadn’t been prepared for the intensity with which she enjoyed the idea of spending the weekend at the parks. It would be their first adventure that required them to wake up early, and Oliver was not enthusiastic about it.

He stretched his legs and stifled a yawn. Then he heard the bathroom door open and then the bed slumped down slightly. A warm hand slid along his back, sending him into further relaxation.

“Oliver,” she whispered into his ear, her breath causing a shiver to race up and down his spine.

He shook his head. “No,” he groaned out, covering his head with the sheet. “We need to sleep in! It is law.”

Felicity shook his shoulder. “Oliver, it is not law. This is Disneyland and we need to get there before rope drop!”

“Before what?” he groaned out, slipping the sheet down to expose just his eyes. He squinted up at her. She was in a pair of red shorts with a matching top, both scattered with large white polka dots. She was already wearing her Minnie Mouse ears. She was adorable, he had to admit, and her excitement added to it.

“Rope drop, silly! They do a ceremony to open up all the lands! We have to get there before that!” She shook him again.

He sat up slowly, growling for good measure. At the foot of the bed was a pair of red pants, a black henley and a pair of yellow sneakers. He pointed, feeling a growing sense of dread. “What are those?”

She grinned sheepishly as she hopped off the bed, revealing matching shoes on her own feet, as well as lace-edged socks. “I’m Minnie Mouse, of course,” she said between giggles. He had never seen her so childlike and enthusiastic. “And you’re gonna be Mickey.”

He sat there, draped in the sheets, shaking his head. “Like hell I am,” he growled.

“Please, Oliver…”

“No.”

She crawled onto the bed, her top gaping open to expose her chest slightly, and she pouted and batted her lashes. “Please?”

He stared at her, finding it impossible not to smile at the cuteness of her appearance and the whole situation. Finally he nodded. “But I don’t have Mickey ears…”

She reached under the pair of pants and revealed a pair of old ears. The excitement in her eyes dimmed slightly, sending him into a need to comfort her. He reached out and touched her cheek. “These were my dad’s,” she murmured as she closed her eyes at his touch. “When he left, I kept them as a way of remembering our times at the parks. I grabbed them when we visited my mom, along with my own.” Quickly she tossed the ears aside and then dug out another item. “I also have a tail!”

His eyes grew wide and he shook his head vehemently. “No. Not a tail, Felicity.”

“Why not!?”

“No. I’ll wear the ears. I’ll wear the outfit. But I will not wear a tail.”

“But…” Her words trailed off as she pouted again, the sad memories and dimness leaving her eyes in the face of disagreement. “Be my Mickey, Oliver.”

He had to admit, she was an adorable Minnie, and she would look out of place without a Mickey by her side. “Fine,” he grumbled as he threw the sheets aside and walked to the bathroom. Felicity clapped her hands excitedly as he closed the door.

* * *

The walk to the parks was short, and they got coffee along the way. Oliver sipped his, keenly aware of the Mickey Mouse tail stuffy in his back pocket; he had somehow convinced Felicity to wait on the ears and tail until they were officially in the park. It had taken a lot of persuasion. Persuasion that made them leave the hotel room slightly later than Felicity had planned. But she hadn’t complained.

They reached bag check and then crossed the threshold into the esplanade. Oliver was amazed by the overall happiness that poured out of the place. Flanked on both sides by the entrances to the parks and bombarded by cheerful music and children’s laughter, he couldn’t help but smile. He wasn’t sure why his family had never gone to the parks when he was growing up, and he was beginning to feel like he had missed out on something important.

He glanced at Felicity to find her staring at him with a silly smile on her face, her Minnie ears worn proudly. “What?” he asked.

“You look like a kid who just glimpsed Santa leaving him presents.”

He laughed. “It kinda feels like that, actually.”

She giggled, slipping her Minnie Mouse gloves on. She eyed his pockets. “Well?”

“What?” he asked with a wink.

“Are you going to Mickey-fy yourself?”

“Is that a word?”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “No, it’s not, but I don’t care. We had an agreement, and you are not the kind of man to go back on his word. So get that tail on, and wear the damn gloves and ears, Oliver.”

He pulled her close and kissed her nose lightly. “Watch your language, Minnie. We’re in the happiest place on earth.”

She slapped his arm playfully, sending his heart fluttering. The last few months had been so carefree and exciting and new. Refreshing. He couldn’t remember the last time he had smiled or laughed this much. He often wondered if he ever had before. With Felicity’s critical gaze on him, he attached the tail to his belt and donned the ears and gloves. He spread his arms, feigning annoyance, brow raised.

“Happy now?”

She nodded. “Quite.”

They lined up at the gates, Felicity shaking with anticipation with each ringing of the faery sounds from the turnstiles. They showed their tickets, got their pictures taken and then went through the gates, emerging into the world of happiness that Oliver wished he had seen long before. The flowers in front of him formed the face of Mickey; a smiling and welcoming face. Felicity dragged him away and through a tunnel with a sign above it saying: “Here you leave today and enter the world of yesterday, tomorrow and fantasy.” The quote made Oliver grin.

Beyond the tunnel was Main Street U.S.A, bright and cheery and picture perfect. Felicity let go of his hand and skipped ahead. He watched her, capturing the image in his mind, savoring it. Her Minnie Mouse outfit was endearing, matching the expression of childlike wonder on her face. He wondered if his expression mirrored hers.

Soon they were at the Partners Statue at the center of the park, the castle looming ahead of them. The crowd was impatient, as were they. Felicity babbled on about her family trips to Disneyland when she was a kid. He cherished every word she said, even the forlorn ones in stories about her father. It gave him a glimpse at the events that had molded and crafted the woman before him. A strong woman. A smart woman. A beautiful woman.

The theatrics of rope drop came and went and Felicity forced him into place in front of the castle, flagging down one of the cast members. She applied for a photo pass, handed off their bags and then they were posing, face-to-face, lips locked and gloved hands intertwined. The photographer laughed and told them they were an adorable couple. Felicity beamed, elated and Oliver couldn’t help but feel the same. Disneyland was already changing him, and he was unsure what to do with himself.

They went back to the Partners Statue and sat on a bench, looking at the park map while Oliver took a swig from their bottle of water. “Where should we go first?” she asked.

He glanced at the colorful map, completely at a loss. “Doesn’t matter to me,” he admitted. “But can I take the tail off now?”

“No!”

He growled, then took the map from her and studied it. “How about Splash Mountain?”

* * *

They had been through hell and back, defeated a variety of villains and experienced terrifying things. But Oliver had never heard Felicity scream in fear. At least, not until they were at the edge of the Splash Mountain drop. He was holding tightly to her waist, her positioned between his legs and she was screaming, holding tightly to her Minnie ears.

The tidal wave soaked them through, flattening her blonde curls to her face and neck. He hugged her tight as they floated toward the unloading section, listening as she whined about her ruined hair and makeup. Before they left the log, he kissed her neck and whispered into her ear: “You look beautiful, don’t worry.”

They rushed over and rode the Winnie the Pooh ride across from Splash Mountain, kissing in the darkness and commenting on how terrifying the imagery was in certain sections of the ride. After that, he got pictures of her with Tigger and Eeyore and Pooh, admiring her cuteness for the thousandth time.

They left Critter Country and sauntered into New Orleans Square, lining up for the Haunted Mansion. Felicity studied the gravestones, searching for references and hidden Mickeys, and Oliver studied her. He was certain he would never get used to the feeling of contentment that had settled over his soul the moment they left Starling’s city limits and hit the highway, leaving the past behind. Everything since had been so much like the dream he had dreamt during his time in the League. So picture perfect and lovely and… happy. He had spent so much time willing himself away from contemplating the feelings, sure that lingering too long on it would send them back into fearful darkness. But now, in the place of dreams and inspiration, he couldn’t help it.

He had escaped the years of hell and been transported into his dreams. And he was loving every second.

They entered the Haunted Mansion, laughed at the gimmick of the stretching room and then collapsed into their Doom Buggy. Felicity hummed along to the creepy music and quoted the dialogue scattered throughout, and he smiled, lacing his fingers with hers. He finally understand why she was so excited at the beginning of the day.

They left the Haunted Mansion and made their way over to Pirates of the Caribbean ride. He knew the words to the song, without confusion, and was surprised to see the animatronics of Jack Sparrow and other characters from the films. “They added them years ago, Oliver,” she said, then frowned. “Oh, right… you’ve never been here and then you were on a deserted island.” Then she laughed. “Kinda like Jack Sparrow.”

He shook his head. “No,” he said, deadpan. “Not at all like Jack Sparrow. There was no rum.”

She slapped his knee. “Why is the rum always gone!?”

He leaned over and kissed her, feeling the smile on her lips spread over to his, contagious. Behind them in the boat, a young boy gagged. “Ew, they’re kissing.”

“Shh, that was rude,” Oliver heard the boy’s mother hiss.

Felicity giggled against Oliver’s mouth, making him bring her closer. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his warmth, knowing she was still damp from Splash Mountain. She was trembling slightly from the cold air.

Once they left Pirates, he dragged her over to a churro stand. “Oliver, really?”

“What?” he asked as he handed the cashier some bills in exchange for two churros. “I’ve always heard you have to get churros or you haven’t done Disneyland right.”

She giggled, taking a small bite. “Well, you’re not wrong.”

* * *

Her hair fluttered with each turn of the tea cup and her laughter rang out louder than even the small children. Their cup was spinning faster than all the others, and he heard some of the kids commenting on it in awe. And all the while, Felicity kept laughing, holding tight to her Minnie ears as they spun, around and around, never ceasing.

Oliver turned the wheel, keeping his eyes on her, committing the moment to memory. Her golden hair, slightly messy from their time on Splash Mountain, fanned out and fluttering. Her bright eyes shining with the laughter that escaped her red painted lips. She was perfect, even in this place of childlike amazement, surrounded by joyful music and constant wonder. He wondered what she might have been like as a little girl, skipping through the lines with her parents in tow, neverending chatter leaving her lips. He promised himself to ask Donna for some photos of their family trips when they were back on the road.

They left the tea cups, smiles plastered onto their faces and rushed over to the Matterhorn. The coaster was rough and painful. Oliver could feel the soreness in the arrow brand on his back, but he kept the feeling to himself, unwilling to focus on it. That was the past. This was the present. The wonderful, happy, constantly surprising present and he didn’t want that to be ruined.

With each new ride, he felt a little piece of his pessimism and darkness disappear, replaced with all of the emotions he had kept at bay for so long. He held tightly to Felicity, nuzzling against her neck as they watched the boats of Storybook Land go by, the skippers reciting their spiels about the various fairy tale locations. Finally he turned her around and led her away, through Fantasyland at a leisurely pace, taking in the sights and sounds. Felicity broke away from him, mumbling something about getting a soda, and he caught sight of a souvenir store, and a set of shirts peaked his interest. While she was in line, he slipped inside and purchased them.

When Felicity returned and saw the bag she grinned, pushing her glasses up higher onto her nose. “What’s that?”

“Nothing to concern yourself with… yet,” he teased, stuffing the shopping bag into their backpack. He glared at her playfully. “No peeking.”

She handed him the soda and nodded. “Okay, I won’t.”

* * *

He rolled his eyes as they waited in line behind families with toddlers and babies, Mickey and Minnie hugging and posing with each guest.

“Felicity, do we have to take photos with them?”

“I’m appalled, Oliver Queen!” she exclaimed. “You can’t go to Disneyland without getting a photo with Mickey and Minnie! Especially not when we’re dressed like them!”

He growled slightly, sending a baby in front of them into a small whimper, hiding her face into her father’s legs. He felt bad immediately. “But… I mean… This is silly. Why should we wait in a line like this. It is a waste of time.”

Felicity frowned. “It is not a waste of time,” she mumbled, crossing her arms and pouting.

He rolled his eyes once again. “If you say so.”

The line moved slowly as the characters gave each child special attention, making them feel like they were the only ones in the world. It was endearing, he had to admit. As they moved forward, slowly approaching the front, he grew more excited at the prospect of the photo opportunity. He knew Thea would get it framed. She was a sucker for things like that.

When they reached the front, Felicity bounded up to Mickey and Minnie, pointing to her ears and then to Oliver. She told him to turn around and he did, wiggling his butt to showcase the tail and the two characters clapped enthusiastically, then motioned for them to come in for hugs and pose. The characters framed Oliver and Felicity between them like a picture, and Oliver leaned down, kissing her cheek as soon as the camera clicked.

As they left Mickey and Minnie, he knew deep down that he wanted to get that photo framed too.

* * *

The sound effects of Space Mountain annoyed him, but he enjoyed how excited Felicity was to ride it. “I was too afraid to ride it when I was younger,” she explained as they slipped into their seats, pulling the lap bars down. “The idea of riding a rollercoaster in pitch black just seemed a little too scary for me.”

“But now you’re ready?” he asked, stuffing their backpack into the netting at his feet.

She nodded. “Yes.”

The train took off, throwing them into a vortex that made his head spin, and then they were off, soaring through swirling stars and constellations in the darkness. And then he had an idea. He only let himself consider it for a moment before taking action. He maneuvered out from under the lap bar and hopped back into the empty row behind them with expert precision. What was pitch black to Felicity was dimness to him. He slipped under the lap bar and grinned as they flew through another vortex, the photos snapping.

As they came to a stop at the unloading section, Felicity let out a surprised and terrified yelp, but remained calm. She glanced back and glared at him, pulling their backpack out as she hopped away from the seats. As they exited the ride, she slapped his arm, clearly angry. “Oliver! Do you wanna give me a heart attack? Do you wanna get us kicked out of the park? ‘Cause displays like that definitely could get us eighty-sixed.”

He grasped her shoulders and kissed her nose in an attempt to squelch the anger he felt flooding out of her. “Felicity, relax. I’m sorry. I thought it’d be funny.”

“Well, it wasn’t, Oliver!”

He looked at her through his lashes and pouted. “I’m sorry, Felicity. I won’t do it again. Promise.”

She sighed, unable to resist his apologetic pouty face. “Let’s get out of Tomorrowland before they catch us.”

* * *

They were seated in the patio of Cafe Orleans, nibbling on pomme frites and enjoying the bustling excitement of New Orleans Square. Jazz music floated on the air, mixing with chatter and distant screams from the numerous rides in the area. Felicity sipped at her sweet tea, all of her previous anger gone. As the waitress dropped off their shared Monte Cristo sandwich, he let his hand fall to hers.

They had long since ditched the gloves, the heat of the day demanding it. He savored the feel of her smooth skin against his calloused palms. “So,” he murmured, watching her pick up one sandwich slice. “What next?”

He watched her brows furrow as she debated inwardly. He knew the park map was rushing through her mind, every detail memorized perfectly. “Hm… How about we ride the train around the park… or we could go on the Jungle Cruise.”

He chuckled at her. “Everything sounds fantastic.”  

“You’ve basically let me choose everything today, Oliver.”

“I picked Splash Mountain,” he reminded her, taking a huge bite of his own slice.

“That was the first thing we did.”

“So?”

“So… we’ve been here for hours, Oliver. Pick something.” She leaned over and pulled the map out, spreading it out in front of their plates.

He studied the map like he had earlier, letting the colors and names rejuvenate him. “How about we take the train to Toon Town and ride that?” he asked, pointing at the Roger Rabbit ride. “I love Roger Rabbit.”

He looked up at her to find her smile bright and eyes twinkling. “Perfect,” she said, leaning over and kissing him lightly on the lips before continuing her meal.

A half hour later, they were stuffed into a tiny car and flung into the world of Roger Rabbit. Oliver spun the car around over and over, sending Felicity into fits of giggles and squeals. He knew he had chosen the right ride.

* * *

The day continued on and the sky slowly darkened, sending the park into twinkling fairy lights and illuminated signs. They rode more rides, enjoying each one, all the while holding hands and whispering their endearments until they found themselves seated at the edge of Main Street. The crowd was huge, everyone waiting for the fireworks.

Oliver watched as Felicity gazed up at the trees, the lights strung throughout mimicking the pulsing light of Tinkerbell. The golden brightness brought out the golden of her hair and the contentment in her eyes, once again causing his heart to flutter, then skip on beat.

She was his light. In the darkness, she had always been there, even in dreams. And now, in the happiest place on earth, he truly glimpsed how perfectly the description fit her. She was his everything, guiding him through his trials and out into the happiness he clung to now with an intensity he hadn’t experienced before.

He pulled her close, resting his lips at her ear and began to whisper in a sing-song lilt: “I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, the gleam in your eyes so familiar a gleam. Yet I know it’s true, that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I know what you’ll do. You’ll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream.”

When he pulled away, she turned to him, tears shining in her eyes. “Oliver,” she mumbled, pushing at her glasses nervously. “How…”

“One of Thea’s favorites,” he explained at the question in her voice. “And that song explains everything… all that I’ve felt… everything that I’ve experienced.”

She tried to look away, but he caught her chin, keeping her face in his sight. She whispered his name once more.

“Felicity,” he whispered, leaning in and letting his lips brush hers lightly, their breaths mingling in the most intoxicating way. “You know I’ve dreamt of you, of us. It kept me going.”

The tears escaped with those words, sliding down her cheeks to settle at her chin, between his fingers. He kissed her and she let out a sigh. “I love you,” she mumbled.

“I love you,” he returned, then the music for the fireworks began. Intense fanfare, commentary and then the classic Disney songs began to play. Oliver tried to focus on the sparks and crackles in the air or the projections displayed on the storefronts on Main Street, but he could only watch Felicity.

Her eyes were still shining with emotion and tears, but her lips were parted in awe at the spectacle playing out around them. She occasionally mouthed the words to the songs, looking to him to follow along. And he did. For her.

He did everything for her. He would continue to do everything for her. And in that moment, he realized that she was his happy place. His light. His everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos! 
> 
> Also, follow me:  
> tumblr: arrow-through-my-writers-block.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @miss_writer


End file.
